


The Fallen God 2

by Geeky_Mind



Series: The Fallen God [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Mind/pseuds/Geeky_Mind
Summary: “Thor and Cassy are reunited, finally, but things are never easy. They must come together and fight as a team with the Avengers if they want to stop Loki and his alien army from enslaving humanity. Will they find happiness after all?”





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Thor series. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> SUMMARY: AN: Firstly, I want to mention that this story is the sequel to ‘the Fallen God’ Series, so if you haven’t read that, it would probably be a good idea to do so or various scenarios won’t make sense. I also want to mention that things happened a bit differently in the movies and I have changed some parts to fit them in my story. So, I want to request you not to PM me that this didn’t happen or its wrong. I know! It’s done one purpose. That being said, please feel free to PM me if you have any questions regardless, and I’ll be happy to answer.
> 
> Second, this story is rated ‘M’ for adult content, but it will probably in the last chapter.
> 
> Lastly, I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance as I don’t have a beta, but I would like to thank my friend Jadiona who is my constant support system.

  **Asgard**

** Throne Room **

Odin was sitting in the throne room with Frigga talking to him about something, when Heimdall came and kneeled in front of them. It was unusual for him to leave his watch over the nine realms and come to talk to them.

“My King.”

“Stand, Heimdall.”

“What is it?” Odin asked once Heimdall stood up and Frigga too looked at the guardian concerned.

“The time is coming, My King.” Heimdall told them in a serious voice.

Odin didn’t say anything, but the only reaction he gave was the widening of his eyes and suddenly his relaxed posture became rigid.

“I was told that the alignment of the worlds will begin when the dark time will be upon us.” Heimdall said.

“It approaches.” Odin breathed, while Frigga looked between the two men. She didn’t know what they were talking about, but it was clear to her that it was something of great importance.

“I can see the nine realms and ten trillion souls. I haven’t seen such a thing since my watch began. The universe would be in chaos.” Heimdall replied as his eyes glowed amber and he saw something only he could see. “The universe hasn’t seen such dark times since this world was created. Few can sense it. Even fewer can see it. It will be truly devastating and will take millions of souls along with it.” He finished.

When no one said anything, Heimdall continued, “I see people from different realms coming together to fight the evil, and to finish the one who intends to end it.”

“Is there any way to stop it all before happening?” Odin finally asked grimly. Even though he asked, he knew that there was no way to stop it. It was a hopeless wish.

“I am afraid that won’t be possible, My King. But the future of all the realms lie on the Goddess of Death for she has the power which hasn’t been seen by anyone alive. There was a reason Death chose her because she is the only one who can stop ‘him’ and finish it all. It cannot be done alone and she will have to work with the others, but the hope isn’t lost yet.” Heimdall stated solemnly.

Odin didn’t say anything and Frigga stayed silent as well. Heimdall waited for the king to process it all as the atmosphere turned somber, after which the king gave him a nod.

Heimdall looked at them grimly and said, “There is something about Loki you need to know.”

Frigga sucked in a harsh breath at the name of her son. Odin’s eyes widened minutely as he motioned for Heimdall to continue.

“The sceptre has been stolen, My King, and it is in the hands of Loki.”

* * *

Thor was standing at the balcony of the palace, looking at the beauty of Asgard, when Sif joined him.

“There was a time when you couldn’t stand being alone even for a short period of time and it’s all you do since you came back from Midgard.” Sif said as she peered at him from under her lashes.

Thor didn’t say anything, just gave her a smile which spoke volumes. Everyone had seen the changes in him in the past year. He had always been arrogant, egoistic, prosperous and big-headed, but now he had become compassionate, kind and humble. It wasn’t a secret that he fell in love which was a feat in itself. Thor was known to bed as many women as he could and never worry about it afterwards, but now everyone knew that he hadn’t been with anyone else ever since. She had loved him from as long as she could remember and she always thought that he would fall in love with her someday, but her hope diminished with every passing day.

She reached forward and held his arm, then looked him in the eyes and said with a smile, “Come take a drink with me.”

Thor opened his mouth to decline, but she cut him off and continued softly, “No one knows where you disappear each night. We can spend some time together, like we used to do before.”

He looked at her, then looked at the ground with a melancholic smile. It was answer enough for Sif and her heart clenched as finally the reality sank in.

_‘He loved the Midgardian too much to look at anyone else.’_

She gulped, but reminded him anyway. “There are nine realms. Future king of Asgard must focus on more than one.”

Thor looked-up at her and said earnestly, “I thank you for your company, good lady Sif.”

After which he left her standing there. He was walking towards his chamber, when his father called.

“Thor!”

He turned around at the urgency in the king’s voice. “Father.” He greeted back.

Odin stopped in front of him and stated, “There is something of great importance we need to talk about.”

 

* * *

** Midgard **

** America **

It’s been a year since Thor left New Mexico, after which she went back to London and spent sometime with the Weasley’s and Teddy. Hermione gave birth to a baby girl who they named Rose and named her the godmother. George’s wife Angelina was now pregnant, and even though Ginny wasn’t married, but she was the captain for the Holyhead Harpies, the all-female Quidditch team. Cassy had been in constant contact with Jane, who told her that she was still working on the ‘wormhole’.

Neville tried dating Hannah Abbot, but it didn’t work out. There wasn’t much to do in England, so they both decided to come back to America. He was offered the position in the American Auror department as soon as they got wind that Neville wanted to work here, after which it didn’t take him long to join them.

After the shocking ‘revelation’ she had last year, she didn’t want people to find out about her being the ‘Goddess of Death’. Only Ron, Hermione and Neville knew and that was how she intended to keep it, at least as long as she could. She was 26 now and was getting frustrated with everyone treating her like a kid, after which Ginny and Hermione, finally gave her a ‘makeover’ to make her look a bit older which didn’t work in her opinion, as there was still the face of a young girl staring back at her in the mirror, but it certainly helped because now, she looked like a girl in her early 20’s. It wasn’t what she wanted, but she was glad that she didn’t look like a teenager anymore.

It’s been two months since she was contacted by Wilhelm Fischer, who was the head of department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) in MACUSA. It was the largest department of the Magical Congress of the United States of America and was responsible for upholding magical laws in the country. They wanted her to work for them as the Head of their Auror Department, which she politely declined. She didn’t want to work as an auror anymore which had been her dream when she was in Hogwarts.

Neville had told her the issues S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division), was having. They weren’t sure what it was, but they had found an energy source of unknown potential, and wanted MACUSA to help them. Neville worked as an auror in the department, which was the only reason she agreed to work with them.

When she agreed to help them, Fischer had been more than thankful. He informed her about every single detail – the procedure how S.H.I.E.L.D. worked, its bases of operation and its prominent members. She was told that S.H.I.E.L.D. was a special law enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency. It also obtains help from independent heroes when their special abilities are needed and was led by a man named ‘Nick Fury’.

Although, it’s main headquarter was the Helicarrier - a massive flying aircraft carrier kept airborne at all times and, among other things, containing a squadron of jet fighters and housing an intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM). It’s considered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary mobile home base, but the it also maintains a number of land bases throughout the world, most notably “S.H.I.E.L.D. Central” in New York. While some of these bases were publicly accessible on a limited basis, most were not disclosed for reasons of planetary security. There were several fully equipped S.H.I.E.L.D. fall-out shelters scattered around the world, with twenty-eight of these being known only to Nick Fury. In addition, S.H.I.E.L.D. maintained strong ties to the superhero community which were called _the Avengers_ and are often called upon for aid on particular missions.

Here she was in New York, where the headquarter of MACUSA was located. She and Neville, alongside Fischer were meeting the director of S.H.I.E.L.D because they had found something which was extremely powerful and they couldn’t understand its raw power themselves. They needed someone to help them who had the knowledge of magic, so they could determine what should be done with the object.

She was told that it was a strictly confidential information as she was given the file which held a moving picture of a crystal cube glowing blue with energy called ‘Tesseract’. It was a crystalline cube-shaped containment vessel for the Space Stone. It was one of the six Infinity Stones that predate the universe and possess unlimited energy, which was only known to the Unspeakables, because of the information they had from the ancient tomes and scrolls.

One thing which she still couldn’t understand was, how did the muggles know about them in the first place, to ask for help? To which Neville told her that there was statutory agreement between MACUSA and the American government, according to which both could contact each-other in case of any potential threats and to ensure the safety of everyone, including the wizards and the muggles.

* * *

Fury wanted them to meet someplace, where he would be comfortable with ‘three magical people’ around, so Cassy, Neville and Fletcher were meeting him in S.H.I.E.L.D. office which was in New York. They were escorted inside as soon as they reached the place. It wasn’t a huge to begin with, but the wizards were impressed by the modern equipment’s which were being used. There were a couple of people working on hi-tech computers from where they were led to a room which seemed like a conference hall to her. There was a large table with chairs and a glass wall surrounding the room.

As soon as they entered, they saw an African-American man with visible scarring around his eye-patch. Cassy and Neville had enough experience to know that this was the director, Nick Fury as he seemed skilled, experienced and his stance was of a soldier. Fury stood from where he was sitting and introduced himself. There was another man and a woman who Fury introduced as Agent Coulson and Agent Hill.

“Mr. Fischer, thank you for agreeing to help us out.” Fury said as he shook hands with Fischer.

“Yes. Well, it’s our job. This is Cassandra Potter and Neville Longbottom. They are the best our word has. There’s nothing they cannot do.” Fischer gloated as Cassy and Neville shared an amused glance.

Fury gave them a once over like he was trying to determine whether they’ll be able to work or not and Cassy narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that he had already seen their files which gave him every bit of information, the wizarding world knew.

“Thank you for coming.” He finally said as he looked at the two Britishers.

Cassy gave him a tight-lipped smile and asked, “How can we help you, Director Fury?”

Fury looked at her and then gave a nod to the girl, who typed something on her laptop and a graphic image of ‘The Tesseract’ appeared in front of them; and as they had seen in the file before, the crystalline cube seemed to be radiating raw energy and unlimited power.

“It’s not supposed to be on earth.” Cassy muttered as she observed the video and the three muggles looked at her with a frown.

“Where is it supposed to be then?” Fury asked displeased.

“Surely you don’t believe that Earth is the only place where people live, Mr. Fury?” She asked mockingly with an arched eyebrow. Then she turned serious and said, “The Tesseract has the power to end the entire universe with the flick of your fingers, if you know how to use it. It can be dangerous and the humans aren’t supposed to hold such power.”

Fury contemplated her words for some time, then demanded, “It has been activated. Would you be able to help?”

“We’ll see what can be done once we see it.” Neville assured him.

* * *

** LATER THAT EVENING **

Fury arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s top secret headquarters outside of Santa Fe, New Mexico along with Agent Hill, Neville and Cassy where they met Agent Coulson and Agent Barton, ‘Hawkeye’. They saw Erik as soon as he entered inside.

“Erik?” Cassy asked.

“Neville? Cassy?” Erik smiled at them as she reached forward and hugged the man while Neville shook his hand.

“You know each-other?” Fury had no idea that the doctor knew the wizards.

“Yes, he’s an old friend.” Cassy said.

“What are you doing here?” Erik asked curiously.

Neville replied this time. “The Tesseract holds exceptional power and the American government contacted MACUSA to help them.”

 _‘Wasn’t there a Statue of Secrecy which forced them not to reveal themselves.’_ Fury looked at them and thought.

But before anyone could say anything, the everything started shaking along with the ground. As everyone turned to look around what had happened suddenly, a sharp bright light came from the Tesseract and opened a portal through space.

A haggard looking man appeared from the portal. He was pale and gaunt with black shoulder length hair and green eyes. He was carrying a spear with a blue glowing tip.

Everyone stared at the man as Fury told him, “Sir, please put down the spear.”

The man looked down at the spear and fired at him, but Clint pushed him aside. When the security started firing, but he pushed the bullets with his hands and they all collided with the guards shooting them. Just in a couple of seconds, almost everyone around them was dead. Neville stood up from where he had fallen on the ground and was just about to fire a spell, but before he could do anything, Loki touched the tip of his specter to his chest. Everyone watched horrified as his body went lax, along with the hand which was holding the wand. Cassy watched as Neville’s eyes glazed over, like they do after the Imperius Curse, turned black and started shining blue.

“No… Neville!” Cassy shouted as she pulled her wand out.

Loki turned to look at her, but Agent Barton tried to shoot him with his gun which wasn’t successful as Loki was faster. He grabbed Clint’s hand and touched the tip of the specter to his chest. Just like Neville, his moments went lax, his eyes turned blue and he pulled the gun back. She saw Fury taking the cube and settling it in the box while Loki took control of the minds of several SHIELD personnel, including Erik.

As Fury tried to leave with the Tesseract, Loki spoke softly, “Please don't. I still need that.”

Fury didn’t turn around, but said, “This doesn't have to get any messier.”

“Of course, it does. I've come too far anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose.” Loki said reverently and looked like a man possessed.

“You’re Loki, Thor’s brother.” Cassy breathed as she manoeuvred herself towards Nick, all the while her wand clenched tightly in her hand. She couldn’t attack him as she knew how strong his magic was and he could kill Neville and others with just a word, now that they were under his mid-control.

Loki looked at Cassy and his eyes widened. “It’s you! I knew I felt powerful magic, but I thought it was the wizard there. How could I forget? No mere mortal has this kind of power.” He said as he looked at her in awe. He knew that she was the Mistress of Death and wanted her by his side. No one would be able to defeat him if they were together and he would love to see Thor realizing that he, Loki, won for the first time.

Fury frowned at this, but Cassy ignored him and said, “Let everyone go.”

Loki ignored what she’d said and tried to entice her, “These aren’t your people anymore, are they? Why fight for them? I’ll be the king and you’ll be my queen. Join me and you can have the world at your feet.”

“Yeah… No. I’m sorry, but I’d have to decline.” Cassy answered sarcastically.

Clint moved to stand beside Loki and told him, “Sir, she is trying to stall. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.”

Erik worked something on his computer and said, “He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.”

Loki looked down and muttered, “Well, then...” Then he looked at Cassy and said, “I would’ve liked if you’d be the one by my side, but alas…” he said as he looked her up and down with a salacious smirk and she glared at him.

Just on clue, Barton shot Fury and Neville fired a spell at her. She flew backwards and hit her head at the wall as Erik takes the bag with the cube in it and leave. Fury stood up and called Agent Hill, but it turned out of no use. Cassy groaned with pain as she stood up and realized that the place was about to collapse, so she moved towards Fury who was talking to someone on his phone and trying to run. She held his wrist which startled him and he narrowed his eyes at her. He didn’t get much time as she closed her eyes and apparated out of there.

* * *

** Helicarrier **

In response to the attack, Nick Fury issued a state of emergency and called his top agents. Fury, Agent Hill and Cassy were waiting Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff, while Agent Coulson went to Iron Man aka Tony Stark’s house to bring him here. Cassy was getting restless. She didn’t know how and where Neville was, as their tracker which they had place especially for these situations broke the moment he left with Loki. She didn’t know what he’d make these people do, but it can’t be anything good. They needed every help they can get. Apparently, Romanoff was on an assignment in Eastern Europe interrogating suspects, and they had pulled her off it.

Their heads snapped up as a woman wearing tight black leather top and pants along with black leather boots entered the room they were in. She had short red hair, pale gray eyes and ruby red lips. Cassy had seen her in the pictures, but she looked more dangerous than she first appeared.

Natasha observed everyone in the room discreetly as she swiftly moved and stood in front of Fury.

“Agent Romanoff, you know what you have to do. Bring ‘the big guy’ here, no matter how. This is Cassandra Potter. She’ll be going with you.” He told them.

Agent Romanoff just gave him a nod, but Cassy’s eyes snapped towards the director as she looked at him with narrowed eyes. He hadn’t bothered to ask and was ordering her, while Neville was stuck in his mind, God knows going through what!

“Excuse me?” She said.

He looked her in the eyes and said seriously, “I was told that you’re the best in the whole world. This is the guy that can help us in bringing your friend back.  Let’s see what you can do.”

She didn’t reply but her jaw clenched involuntarily. Sending her with one of his agents was a test to see what she can do. Natasha gave Fury a nod and left, while Cassy gave the guy one last look and followed the Black Widow.

“Wait! Where’re we going to find ‘the big guy’?” Cassy asked as she followed Natasha.

“India.”

* * *

** India **

She was told that Dr. Banner had been living in exile in India, working for a hospital in Calcutta helping sick people to find inner peace. They were waiting for him in an abandoned location and for their plan to word. Which worked as she saw the man following the girl, who hopped on the bed and escaped through the window.

“Should’ve got paid up-front, Banner.” The man, Banner, muttered to himself.

Cassy watched as Natasha moved towards the man slowly, her moments calm and collected, unlike herself who outright moved in front of the man. _‘Yeah, she had always been an idiot.’_ He turned slowly and watched the both of them from her peripheral vision. The man wasn’t tall, had brown hair and eyes with a tired and haggard face. He looked nothing like the videos and pictures she had seen of the Hulk, but Cassy knew better. Looks can be deceiving, after all. Natasha seemed capable enough to handle any situation on her own, so she decided to stay quiet. The only time she would interfere when or if the man got ‘angry’ which even she wasn’t sure if she could handle.

“You know, for a man who’s supposed to be avoiding stress, you’ve picked a hell of a place to settle.” Natasha told him with a sarcastic smile. Her comment was well phrased to let him know that they knew _who_ he was.

Bruce turned fully towards the both of them and said as he placed his bag on the ground. “Avoiding stress isn’t the secret.”

“And what is it? Yoga?” she asked mockingly.

He looked around, either trying to find a way to escape or fishing for information and said, “You’ve brought me to the edge of the city. Smart. I, uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?”

“It’s just us.” Natasha lied effortlessly as she dropped her shawl on the nearby chair.

Bruce looked at both and asked, “Who are you?”

“Natasha Romanoff.”

“Cassandra Potter.”

He fiddled with his fingers, then said seriously. “Are you here to kill me because let me tell you, its not going to work out.”

“No. Of course not. We’re here on the behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Natasha took a step forward as she tried to reassure him.

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” Bruce sighed then asked, “What if I said no?”

“We’re here to persuade you.” She stated confidently.

He looked her in the eyes and asked, “And what if the other guy says no?”

“You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak.” Natasha's voice didn’t waiver as she was still talking confidently to the man. Cassy had to say, she was impressed by the faith she had in herself.

“I don't always get what I want.” Bruce chuckled mirthlessly.

This was going nowhere and Natasha understood it because she pulled a phone from her purse, then showed it him and said, “Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe. This is the Tesseract.” She pushed her phone towards him which had the Tesseract displayed on its screen and added, “It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.”

Banner came forward and picked up the phone as he studied the picture through his glasses, then asked sarcastically, “What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?”

Natasha sat down on the chair and replied, “Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be.”

Bruce looked at Natasha and asked quietly, “So, Fury isn't after the monster?”

“Not that he's told me.” She told him in an equally quite manner.

“And he tells you everything?” Bruce asked amused.

Natasha pursed her lips at his tone and said, “Talk to Fury, he needs you on this.”

“He needs me in a cage?” he asked her with open distrust.

“No one's going to put you in a...”

She wasn’t able to complete her sentence as Bruce slammed his fists on the table and growled, “STOP LYING TO ME!”

In a fluid movement, Natasha reached under the table, grabbed the gun that had apparently been placed there for protection and pointed it at him. Bruce stood up straight, stared down at the barrel and gave her a mocking smile which sent chills down her spine. The man was breathing heavily as he glared at Natasha, who’s gun never wavered. Not even for a second and Cassy knew that if the man tried something, she wouldn’t hesitate to shoot the man.

Cassy took a tentative step towards him and said softly, “Hey. Listen to me.”

His gaze snapped towards her and she cringed back in fear at the look in his eyes, but she took a deep-breath and held her ground.

“You need to calm down, Mr. Banner.” She said.

“You think I don’t know that?” he screamed at her.

Just then two men came inside and pointed their gun towards him.

She didn’t move any forward, but said, “I think I can help you if you’d let me.”

“How exactly can you help?” he asked mockingly.

“I… I can see into your mind and find the cause on what’s causing this sudden rage and then you can work on it from there or I could help if you want. I’ve seen that one of the reasons why you stay away is because you’re not able to control the other guy. You’ll be aware what’s happening and what I see inside your mind.” She told him with a shrug.

“What’re you doing? He’s turning green. Move back.” Natasha hissed at her through gritted teeth, as she glared at Cassy. Then she turned towards Bruce, while still pointing her gun at him, ready to shoot if needed and added, “Calm yourself, Banner. You don’t want to do this here.”

Bruce ignored the red-head or moreover, the other guy did and focused on the girl in front of her. The other guy was feeling threatened by her, but there was a calmness inside him which he hadn’t felt before from his other self, this close to the transformation and he couldn’t understand the reason behind it. The other guy was fighting him to come-out, but Bruce was trying his level best to push him back.

“You can see inside my mind? Am I supposed to trust you?” he glowered at her as his eyes flashed green with barely restrained anger. These people were trying to play with him. They wanted him locked like a monster and his anger increased.

“You wont even feel a thing. It would be like someone is present in your mind and you’ll be able to see it all. I wont lie. It isn’t the best feeling in the world, but it might help you.” She shrugged and the four occupants of the room stared at her like she was crazy.

“If you tried anything, the other guy wouldn’t hesitate to kill you. He isn’t the most social of people.” Bruce said through clenched teeth as he tried to calm himself. But he couldn’t understand why he was allowing a girl to look into his mind, if she could even do that. It better not be any trick, because he could feel the other guy close to the surface.

“I don’t have any weapon. You can check.” She told him calmly while she tried to quill her own panic. The man was indeed turning green and she checked her wand discreetly, which was still secured in the back-pocket of her jeans. She knew she couldn’t die, but how painful would it be to die after being crushed? She shivered in disgust at the thought.

The man was looking at her with open distrust, eyeing her like he would want nothing more than to crush her any second, through his now, green eyes.

“It won’t hurt, Mr. Banner.” She said softly.

He didn’t look away from her, but didn’t reply which she took as his confirmation and took the last steps and stopped in front of him. She raised her hands and placed the fingers on both sides of his forehead as she stared directly into his eyes. His mind was easy to penetrate and she pushed inside with infinite care. She didn’t know what would startle the man and trigger his transformation as ‘the other guy’ was already on edge, so she worked as slowly as possible. Once she reached inside his conscious mind, she frowned. It was a torrent of thoughts and emotions, but what startled her the most was that there were two different identities in there. It was like having two different persons in the same room who apparently were always at odds with each other. She couldn’t understand how a man, and a scientist at that, could live a relatively normal life like this. As she delved deeper, she found something which jolted her out of her musings.

She saw Banner, who looked haggard and was arguing with Hulk, who seemed to be ignoring the other man. That had to be the most bizarre thing she had ever witnessed in her life which was saying something, as her life had always been weird. Bruce felt some looking at him and he turned his head to look at her standing there. His eyes widened to the size of the soccer as he looked at her.

“What are you doing here? Leave!” he screamed at her hysterically and to Cassy, it seemed like he was hyperventilating.

“I can take care of myself.” She replied nonchalantly.

“No, no, no! You don’t understand. You have to leave.” Bruce was having a panic attack as he said this, then held Cassy by her wrist and tried to drag her back from the green guy, but she resisted with all the power she had.

The other guy, Hulk, who until now was pacing and raging, simultaneously turned and his gaze snapped towards Cassy and her eyes widened; but she was unable to do anything when suddenly, he jumped in front of her and roared deafeningly directly in her face. Cassy’s breath hitched and her heart plummeted in her chest with fear, but she knew that if she’d show him that she was afraid, it would all be over in the next second. So, she braced herself, squared her shoulders and faced him with a false façade. Green eyes peered down at her violently, but she didn’t waiver. She could feel different kinds of emotions raging from him, but the most prominent were anger, anxiety, annoyance and a little bit of fear.

He smashed the ground right next to her again and again, but when she realized that he was just trying to scare her and he wasn’t hurting her she stood before him unwaveringly and waited for him to calm down. By this time, Bruce was having a literal panic attack as his hold on her wrist tightened even more, but she ignored him and focused on all the positive emotions she could think of – calm, peace, trust, happiness and pushed them towards Hulk. He roared at the both of them again, but stopped suddenly.

“I’m not afraid of you.” She whispered to him softly.

He looked at her with confusion and growled at her softly this time. She tentatively moved the other hand, which wasn’t in a death grip towards him and stopped mid-air in front of him. Hulk cocked his head to the side as he studied her and then stared at her hand; after which he lifted his hand slowly, brought it forward and touched one finger to her hand. He looked-up at her and into her eyes, as if to make sure he was doing the right thing, then huffed and sat back down where he had been pacing before. Cassy didn’t look away from him, while he was staring at her and then at Bruce. She moved her hand and placed it on his head, softly at first, but when he leaned into the touch, she patted him on the head and couldn’t stop the grin that touched her lips.

He looked calm now, so she decided to go back and pulled out of Bruce’s mind. Both their eyes snapped open while they breathed heavily. Natasha and the two guards were looking at her with the same expressions. They didn’t know what she did, but they saw the man calming down before he could turn into a raging beast which left all of them befuddled.

Bruce was staring at her with his jaw hanging open and couldn’t form a sentence. How did she calm Hulk? It was impossible to stop his transformation when the other guy was so close to coming-out. And he couldn’t understand the reason behind the calmness he felt. How did she do it? And not only this, but apparently Hulk let her pet him like a dog. He never liked anyone, not even Betty.

“How…?” he couldn’t form any words so he whispered a single word.

“He’s cute. I don’t know why you don’t like him, Mr. Banner.” She said as she looked at him and the people standing there spluttered.

“Cute? Yo-you think that ‘the Hulk’ is cute?” he pronounced each world slowly, like she was a mental patient. “He is a monster!”

“Mr. Banner. Bruce, there’s so much grief, pain and anger filled in there.” she said seriously as she pointed at his head. “He’s lonely and reacts in the only way he knows. I wasn’t afraid of him and that was comforting and soothing to him, something which he hadn’t felt before. He is affected only when something effects you, which is either because of the memories which are too emotional for you to handle or whenever you are angry.  He is a part of you and you are a part of him, but because you try to keep him separate and locked, because you don’t accept him, he comes out whenever you feel basic emotions, most likely anger. I think that the two of you aren’t separate personalities, but the other guy represents your repressed aggression.”

There was utter silence for some time, as everyone waited for his reaction. “And you got all of that just now?” he asked apathetically.

Cassy took a deep breath and said sincerely, “You got angry because you thought that Fury wanted to lock you down. That’s exactly the life the other guy’s living. He is locked inside you with no means to come-out or express himself in any way. He isn’t someone who has been taught how to behave. Why wouldn’t he react violently to the people he thinks are a threat to you and in addition to him? He is a part of you, whether you accept it or not.”

Bruce just stared at her, but didn’t say anything. The other guy had never felt this calm around people, no matter who it was. There was a contentment inside him right now, which he couldn’t understand. He still didn’t want to believe that he and the other guy were the same person for that would mean that he had multiple personality disorder. That was the best he got from what Cassandra told him.

“I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you'd do in case the other guy comes out. I didn’t think it would get out of hand.” Bruce told Natasha after minutes, who was still wary and was pointing her gun at him, still.

Cassy looked at her and said, “Natasha?”

Finally, Natasha  lowered her gun and spoke into her earpiece to the agents who were surrounding the building. “Stand down. We're good here.”

Bruce snorted in amusement and asked, “Just us, huh?”

 

* * *

** America **

Their jet arrived on the helicarrier which was floating on the Atlantic Ocean. Natasha, Bruce and Cassy got out of it and went where Agent Coulson and Steven Rogers aka Captain America were standing. Agent Coulson introduced them to Steve. He had an athletic body build, blue eyes and blonde hair – perfect image of an American hero. His gentlemanly ways reminded Cassy of Thor, but she pushed that thought aside because right now, all she needed was to focus on how to get Neville and the others back. The carrier took-off while they were talking. On board, they were briefed that Neville, Erik, Clint Barton and Loki have been traced to Stuttgart, Germany.

 

* * *

October 27th, 2018

 


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Thor series. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance and would request you to please be patient with me.

  **America**

Their jet arrived on the helicarrier which was floating on the Atlantic Ocean. As soon as she exited the jet, Natasha saw Agent Coulson and Steve and went to them.

“Agent Romanoff.” Coulson nodded at her and then introduced, “Captain Rogers.”

“Ma'am.” Steve greeted courteously.

“Hi.” She nodded back at him.

“Is he here?” asked Coulson. Natasha turned around along with the two and saw Cassandra and Banner coming towards them, both inspecting the area curiously.

Natasha turned towards Coulson and said, “Coulson, they need you on the bridge, they're starting the face trace.” Coulson nodded and with that he left without a word. Then she looked at Steve and said as they started walking, “It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?”

“Trading cards?” Steve asked flummoxed, while Cassy and Bruce shared a glance at that.

“They're vintage.” Natasha told him. “He's very proud.”

They walked over, stopping in front of Cassy and Bruce. Bruce shuffled awkwardly, while Cassy stared at the man, recognizing him from the file she’d been given. He had an athletic body build, blue eyes and blonde hair – perfect image of an American hero. He reminded her of Thor and she took a deep breath as she pushed that thought aside because right now, all she needed was to focus on how to get Neville and the others back.

“Captain Rogers. I'd like you to meet Cassandra Potter and Dr. Bruce Banner.” Natasha introduced them to Steve, who shook their hands and greeted, “Dr. Banner. Miss. Potter.”

“Oh yeah, hi.” Bruce said as he shook Steve's hand. “They told me you would be coming.”

“Word is you can find the cube.” Steve told the man, even though it was more of a question.

Bruce looked at him with a grimace and asked, “Is that the only word one me?”

“Only word I care about.” Steve answered truthfully. Then he turned towards Cassy and asked, “And you’re the witch?”

Cassy shrugged uncomfortably and instead asked as she motioned around them. “Is it strange for you? All of this?”

Just then a group of soldiers trotted by and Steve answered, “Well, this all actually kind of familiar.”

Natasha walked over and said, “You might want to step inside. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe.”

Suddenly, they heard the floor clacking and it started shaking. “Is this a submarine?” Steve asked as the three looked around.

“Really? They wanted me in a submerged, pressurised metal container?” Bruce sighed.

They walked over to the edge and saw four massive jet engines and turbines churning the water as they ascended up into the air and took-off.

“No, no. This is much worse.” Bruce murmured.

Natasha led them inside the helicarrier, which obviously was huge. There was a circular elevated floor, along with a large glass table with chairs, overlooking the view of the whole room along with the agents working on countless computers. Fury turned around and greeted them. “It’s good to see you again, Miss Potter. I see that you were successful.”

He said with a glint which she didn’t like. So, Cassy didn’t reply, just stared at the man statically. She didn’t like the way he treated people, ordering anyone he wished.

Fury didn’t wait for her reply, instead turned to Bruce and said, “Dr. Banner, thanks for coming.”

Bruce shook Fury’s hand and said sarcastically, “Thanks for asking nicely.” He asked as he looked around, “So, how long am I staying?”

“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're free to go.” Fury told him.

Cassy turned towards Natasha and saw her leaning down to a computer screen which had a picture of Clint. She frowned as the idea hit her. “Why didn’t I think of it before?” She exclaimed suddenly, startling everyone along with Fury, Bruce and Agent Coulson. She turned towards Natasha and asked urgently, “Do any of you have a personal item of his?”

They all looked at her with a frown as Natasha asked, “Yes. I do have his watch. Why?”

“Maybe I can find them through it. I tried to track Neville but he blocked me as soon as they left. I can cast a locator spell on any personal item of his. I’m not sure if it'll work, since they’re so close to the Tesseract. It's extremely powerful and I’m not sure about it. And if Neville hadn’t cast any warding spells.” She finished as she racked every single spell she had ever known in her mind.

* * *

She felt as if her brain was splitting in half as she moaned in pain, even though she was still concentrating on the watch in her hand with all the magic she could muster. The power of Tesseract was so strong, that she wasn’t able to locate anything, no matter how much she tried. Fury, Natasha, Bruce and Steven were in the private office, where they had been for the past hour.

“You should take a break and try again later.” Bruce said as he saw her grimacing in pain.

“No. I’m almost there.” She muttered, now focusing on the power coming from Tesseract. _‘Maybe this would work.’_ She thought as she tried harder. Something was stopping her, but she wasn’t about to give up. Neville needed her and God knows what Loki would make her do!

She cried out in pain at the same moment a few drops of blood fell from her nose and she clutched the watch harder.

Fury, Steve and Natasha stared at her with alarm and she moved to help Cassy, but before she could reach her, Bruce was there. He held her shoulders, shaking her and said authoritatively, “Stop it! We’ll find them sooner or later!”

Cassy’s eyes flew open and she slumped on the chair she was in, gasping for breath.

Natasha gave her a glass of water along with a box of tissues, just as Bruce asked, “Are you alright?”

She nodded in thanks to Natasha and grimaced with pain when her head bobbled. She gulped down the glass of water and said breathlessly, “They’re in Stuttgart, Germany.”

* * *

Cassy was fuming silently as Fury waited for his men to confirm the location. She could understand that the man hadn’t dealt with her kind before and couldn’t put blind faith on her, but why would she lie when her friend was being controlled by a maniac God. She would have left them behind, but what good would that do? She won’t be able to face Neville and Loki together if it came to it. She needed all the help she could get. Especially now, when she was spent after using all her energy in tracking.

“Captain…” Fury called and everyone looked up at him as he said, “…you're up.”

Steve gave a single nod and said, “Let’s go, guys!”

She was still feeling weak but stood up to go with the others, when Fury stopped her. “I think you should stay here, Miss. Potter.”

Cassy’s head snapped towards him, eyes narrowed, “Excuse me?”

“You located the Tesseract, but we don’t know for sure if your friend is with Loki or not. What if he comes here while you’re in Germany?” Her jaw clenched and she stared at the man, but Fury wasn’t finished as he continued, “And not to forget that he wanted you to join him. We’ve seen that it’s easy for him to control anyone and we don’t want you in his clutches because he’s definitely planning something. I cannot take that risk.” He told her in a steely voice as he motioned towards Steve to leave.

Steve and Natasha took one look at the two and left without a word.

She glared at him and spat at him angrily, “Not to be disrespectful, Mr. Fury, but Loki isn’t your common criminal that could be handled as you wish. You’re dealing with a God here, who is far more powerful than anything you might’ve encountered until now. You just might need all the help you could get because you’ve no idea how powerful he is or what he can do.” She turned around to leave, but she stopped as she looked into his eyes and said, “And if you, even for a second, think that you can order me around, I’ll show you exactly why people are scared of me.” Her voice was soft and deadly calm as he finished and with that, she left without a backward glance. 

* * *

Natasha was flying the Quinjet, heading back towards the helicarrier after they captured Loki from the art museum in Germany; while Steve and Tony were in the back, keeping an eye on Loki. The only sound that could be heard was of Fury on the radio as he asked Natasha, “Is he saying anything?”

Natasha replied, “Not a word.”

“Just get him here. We are low on time.” Fury commanded.

In the back, Steve whispered to Tony, “I don't like it.”

Tony asked sarcastically, “What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?”

“I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop.” Steve muttered as he looked at Loki.

Tony looked at Steve and said, “Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?”

Steve looked back and asked confused, “What?”

“It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.” Tony said jeeringly and Steve frowned, annoyed and shot back, “Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.”

Tony groused, “Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you.”

Suddenly, the night sky which had been dark and calm until now, rumbled and boomed with thunder through the clouds.

Natasha checked her belt as lighting lit up the sky, crashing close to the jet. She looked around and asked, “Where is this coming from?”

The energy shook the jet as it flew and they all looked around. Steve saw Loki fidgeting in his seat, looking edgy and asked, “What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?”

Loki looked at them and replied while looking up, “I'm not overly fond of what follows...”

They felt another thunderous boom, so strong that it shook the jet and they felt something landing on the roof. The sky lit up even more with thunderous bolts. Tony was the first to react as he put his helmet on which snapped into place, while Steve put on his mask hurriedly.

Steve looked up when he heard Tony pushing the buttons which opened the rear hatch and asked, “What are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Tony walked towards the door intent on dealing with the threat, but as soon as he reaches towards the door, a man with blonde hair and red cape flew in and landed on the floor. He had a hammer in hand as he stood up and stepped further into the jet. As soon as Tony moved his arm up to fire, he was knocked back by Mjölnir and flew back onto Steve, crashing them both on the floor.

Thor didn’t pay attention to the Midgardian’s, instead did what he was here for. Ripping Loki’s seatbelt off, he grabbed his brother by the throat and flew out into the night sky without another look backwards.

“And now there's that guy.” Ironman complained, looking out.

Natasha looked back and asked with a frown, “Anther Asgardian?”

“Think that guy’s friendly?” Captain America asked as he stood up from the floor.

Ironman looked at Steve and Natasha as he replied, “Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost.”

“Stark, we need a plan of attack!” Steve called when he saw Tony moving towards the exit.

Tony didn’t stop, but replied before flying out, “I have a plan – attack!”

Steve and Natasha shared a look as Steve sighed, frustrated before grabbing a parachute.

“I’ll call for help.” Natasha told him before he too jumped out and she picked the radio to contact Fury.

* * *

Thor dropped Loki on a mountain, where he crashed on his back and grunted with pain, but started laughing as soon as he heard Thor landed perfectly on his feet beside him.

Thor looked at his brother and asked without wasting another moment, “Where is the Tesseract?”

Loki laughed even more as he took deep breaths and grunted, “I missed you too.”

Thor looked at him vexed and asked, “Do I look to be in a gaming mood?”

“Oh, you should thank me. You’re finally here because of me. Your precious Earth! It’s someone else who’s precious, huh?” Loki asked cheekily.

Thor put the Mjölnir down, pulled Loki up roughly, but held his brother’s head with care and whispered, “I thought you dead.”

Loki looked at him emotionlessly for a couple of seconds before asking, “Did you mourn?”

“We all did. Our father...” Thor started but Loki held up his finger, stopping him mid-sentence. He pushed Thor’s hands away from him and shouted, “YOUR father! He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?”

Thor looked at Loki, bewildered. He felt like this person wasn’t his brother, but a stranger. “We were raised together! We played together! We fought together! Do you remember none of that?”

“I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king!” Loki spat.

Thor asked bemused, “So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki!”

Loki laughed at that and said, “And you're doing a marvellous job with that! The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?”

Thor shook his head at his brother’s arrogance and asked, “You think yourself above them?”

Loki pretended to think for a second but then responded, “Well, yes.”

Thor was perplexed with the change he saw in his brother and stated, “Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill.”

Loki gritted his teeth angrily. “I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odin's Son, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it...”

Thor didn’t listen more and asked urgently, “Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?”

Loki shouted, “I am a king!”

Thor held him by his biceps tightly and yelled back, “Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream!” Then he looked into Loki’s eyes and added desperately, “You come home!”

There was a pause as Thor waited for Loki’s answer, but when he got one, it wasn’t what he had envisioned coming from his brother. “...I don't have it.” Loki told him softly, but his voice was strong.

Thor lost all self-restraint he had and conjured Mjölnir, trying to threaten Loki, but stopped when Loki continued, “You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where. But you know, I’m here for something far more interesting. The Mistress of Death. Her power is unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. It’s… intoxicating, just like she is.” Loki added lasciviously.

Thor growled as thunderbolts lit up the sky. "Do not talk about her!" He threatened dangerously as his eyes flashed with fury.

“But its so unfair! I’ve met her, you see and she’s lovely. Befitting Queen for a King!” Loki motioned towards himself and continued, while Thor’s grip tightened on his Mjölnir. “We’ll rule the nine realms together. She’ll be by my side… and in my bed.” He licked his lip mockingly, just as a bolt of lightning hit the ground, right beside him.

Thor pointed Mjölnir at him and said, “Listen well, brother. I...” But before he could finish, he was knocked-off the mountain by Iron Man who tackled him into the forest below them.

Loki said mockingly, “I'm listening."

* * *

Thor crashed on the ground while Iron Man landed a couple of feet away from him.

He got up and warned the man, “Do not touch me again!”

Tony’s mask slid away, revealing his face and he replied, “Then don't take my stuff.”

“You have no idea what you are dealing with.” Thor told him.

Tony looked around and said mockingly, “Ah... Shakespeare in the park?” Then he added in the most atrocious English accent, “Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?”

Thor looked at him, beyond irate and tried again, “This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice.”

“He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way, tourist.” Tony told him as his mask slid back in place.

Thor snorted, then threw his Mjölnir at the metal man, who crashed a couple of feet away like a rag-doll.

“Okay.” Tony muttered as he sent a blast of fire towards Thor, knocking him into the trees. He stood up and looked at Loki, who was now observing the fight, looking highly amused. Thor raised Mjölnir in the air, summoning enough power as he felt electricity cracking around and building inside it. He pointed the hammer at the man in front of him and hit him square in the chest. Tony grunted as he felt his armour cracking with impact.

Jarvis informed him, “Power to four-hundred percent capacity.” And he blinked. **“** How about that?” He murmured to himself, impressed and fired high power beams at Thor, who flew back and collided with a tree.

Tony flew at Thor as they both fought, flying throughout the woods, leaving everything destroyed in their wake. They landed on the ground, where Thor held Ironman by his metal wrists and crushed them with his bared hands. With no option left, Tony headbutted Thor, who in turn smashed his head back and Ironman flew back. Tony opened his palms and fired a blast, just as Thor summoned his hammer and threw it at him, but instead of colliding with each-other, they crashed into an invisible wall.

“Always in trouble, aren’t you?” They heard and their heads swivelled towards the voice.

Thor knew that voice, could recognize it anywhere as he stared at his beloved standing on a rock.

_“Cassy.”_

He breathed her name in a whispered awe, to make sure that she wasn’t a fragment of his imagination. She looked exactly as he remembered, but at the same time, she was more beautiful than ever. Her black hair were whipping with the wind, green eyes glowing as she looked right back at him. She lowered her shield along with her wand and gave him a blinding smile and he couldn’t do anything but stared at her with wonder. In that instant, everything melted away and the only thing that remained was _her_. He didn’t notice the man that descended beside her, he forgot his fight with the metal-man, his eyes were only for her. He felt a sense of completion just by her presence, merely looking at her gave him a serenity that he never even knew he was missing and seeing the same love reflecting back at him that he knew must be shining in his own eyes, filled him with happiness beyond imagination.

When Fury called her that they needed help somewhere in Europe as someone has taken Loki, Cassy had no idea that she’ll be seeing Thor again. It took her a moment to get her bearings down, when she saw him in front of her, fighting with Ironman. He was as glorious as she remembered, but she was sure that her memory didn’t do him justice. His hair was longer, but he was still the same and she had to remind herself that he had been gone only for a year, even though it felt like years to her. As soon as his eyes met hers, she felt warmth filling in her soul. His eyes were so full of love when he looked at her, that she felt her heart skipping a beat. She felt a burning in her eyes and realized that they were rapidly filling with tears.

Tony looked at the girl, who couldn’t be more than 20. He saw Captain landing beside her and only lowered his mask when it registered to him that she wasn’t another threat. She was staring unblinkingly at the alien when he cleared his throat and asked, “Not to offend you or something, but what are you doing here kid?”

Cassy and Thor didn’t know how long they were standing there, staring at each-other, until Tony interrupted them. She blinked, turned her head towards Ironman. She had read his file and to say that she was impressed would be an understatement. The man was a genius, but he didn’t matter right now. All that did was her love standing right in front of her, who she’d never thought she’d be able to see again. She ignored both the men and flew down from the rock, landing perfectly on her feet. She took the last few steps and threw herself at Thor with all her might, who in turn caught her and crushed her to him. She tucked her face into his neck, breathing in his scent, while he closed his eyes and did the same. He pulled back and cupped her face in his palm, looking at her like she was something precious, which she was to him and touched her lips with his. The floodgates opened when they felt the familiar electricity flowing throughout their bodies. They forgot their audience and surrounding and what they were here for. The only thing mattered was that they were finally together.

Meanwhile, Ironman and Captain were watching perplexed, wide eyes and mouth slacked. Loki, on the other hand was fuming.

Steve finally cleared his throat which gained the couple’s attention, they looked at him but stayed in each-other’s arms. “So, I take it you know each-other?” he asked awkwardly at which Tony snorted.

Tony looked at the girl closely and frowned. He recognised her from the file Fury had given him on Banner, Rogers and Potter along with her friend. He was still unable to believe that there was a whole different world of witches and wizards, who existed alongside them. He had tried to search for Cassandra Potter or any Potter for that matter, but there was no record of her anywhere. It was as if the girl didn’t exist, no birth record, no schoolwork or information. He couldn’t find anything about her or her world, apart from what Fury had provided him with.

“Shall we discuss the matter at hand now that we’ve had this lovely union?” he asked sardonically.

Steve who had finally come out of his shocked state after seeing that the witch apparently knew the man, so maybe he wasn’t a threat. He was here on a job and he wasn’t going to take any chances, so he braced himself and stated in an authoritative voice, “We don't know what you plan on doing here.”

Thor released his hold on Cassy and took her hand before he told the man irritated, “I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!”

“Then prove it! Put the hammer down.” Steve challenged.

“Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!” As soon as Tony finished, Thor knocked him with the hammer and he flew back by the force of it.

Thor released Cassy’s hand and took a step towards Steve and bellowed threateningly, “You want me to put the hammer down?”

Her eyes widened with disbelief when she saw that the two were getting ready to fight again. Her eyes went to Loki, who winked at her and she scowled at him. Here they were fighting for Loki, who looked more entertained than he should’ve been. He could’ve left easily if he wanted to, but he was still here, which meant that it was deliberate on his part. She conjured a shield as soon as Thor leapt at Steve, which knocked them both back as soon as they collided.

She narrowed her eyes at the three men as she deadpanned, “Okay! Are you done?”

Thor, Captain America and Ironman stood up slowly, staring at her with dumbfound expressions.

She looked at both Steve and Tony, and told them earnestly, “He isn’t the threat.”  She still had her wand in her hand as she took quick glance at Loki, noting that he was sitting there and frowned. Then she narrowed her eyes at them and scolded, “Now, if you would you stop behaving like neanderthals for a second, you might realize that Loki is an extremely powerful individual, who could’ve escaped easily while you were busy having a showdown!”

They all stiffened and their heads snapped towards Loki, who merely smiled at them innocently. They all looked sheepish for a second, before Thor flew up while Steve followed, to retrieve the prisoner.

Tony peered at her in disdain, scrutinizing and asked, “Aren’t you a little too young to be fighting…?”

Cassy arched an eyebrow at that and shot back, “Aren’t you a little too old to be flying inside a metal…” she waved her hand towards him as she deliberately said the word, “contraption?”

Tony stumbled back, gasping as if he’d just been hit and stuttered, “ _Con – contraption?!_ This isn’t a contraption! It’s an armour! And I’m not that old!” To emphasise his point, he raised his arms to show her his suit.

She couldn’t hold herself and burst out laughing at the incredulous look on the man’s face, while he pouted and pointed his finger at her in an accusatory manner, “You’re evil!”

Thor, Steve and Loki found them like that, her laughing and Tony pouting. Finally, she calmed herself when her gaze landed on Loki, who’s hands were now tied with manacles. He looked at her lecherously as he licked his lips and whispered, “Powerful, beautiful and intelligent. You’ll be perfect.”

Thor’s temper flared, as did Cassy’s. He pulled his hand back and punched Loki square in the jaw, while Cassy hexed him at the same time. The sound Loki made was something between a pained groan and a yelp as he fell on the ground. Thor took her hand, holding it tightly, even though his eyes never strayed away from his brother.

Cassy took one look at Thor and gulped, knowing how tough it might be for him. She turned to look at Steve and Tony who were both staring at her with their jaws slackened and wide-eyes. She took a deep breath and said, “We need to go.”

They had to get their friends back. Loki was scheming and they needed to know what! And on top of everything, the way he had looked at her earlier, had sent chills sown her spine. He had definitely panned something huge and she just knew that they didn’t have enough time.

* * *

Jan 28, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: I am so sorry for the late update guys. There’s nothing more to say than ‘life happened’! I’ll try to update sooner this time, and I hope you’re still with me.
> 
> Now, I wasn’t able to answer any of your questions, so here it is. First, this is short story as well and have 5 chapters. Second, there won’t be a love triangle between Thor/Cassy/Bruce. This story’s main focus is on Thor/Cassy. And I would be glad to answer anymore questions that you might have.
> 
> I had you had a lovely New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> EN: Finally, here it is. Second part in The Fallen God Series and there will be 5 chapters in total. As some of you might know that I’m out of country and in India for a small vacation. It’s the festive season here, so I’m not sure if I’ll be able to update by the time I go back and that is before mid-November.
> 
> I’m not sure how her interaction with Hulk/Banner came out, and I would be grateful if you’d tell me if it was alright or not. There is a reason why Cassy was able to calm Hulk easily and why he felt fear, but it will be explained in part 3.
> 
> Even though its early, I would like to wish all my Indian friends a very Happy Diwali!
> 
> Next: Cassy and Thor finally meet!
> 
> I was overwhelmed by your response to the Fallen God and I hope you like this one as well. Please leave a review or you can always PM me to ask something if you want. I like knowing what you like or what do don’t. Have a nice day, everyone.


End file.
